1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlets and more particularly pertains to a new concealable electrical outlet box system for selectively concealing an electrical outlet box while the outlet is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical outlets is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical outlets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,726,385; 5,359,152; 4,438,859; 5,623,124; 2,959,633; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,040.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new concealable electrical outlet box system. The inventive device includes an outlet box having a planar outlet panel extending outwardly from an open top of the outlet box, a mounting panel disposed from an edge of the outlet panel for coupling to a hinged fixture panel such that the outlet box is selectively concealable within a fixture such as a cabinet.
In these respects, the concealable electrical outlet box system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively concealing an electrical outlet box while the outlet is not in use.